This invention relates to an articulated vehicle and particularly to a vehicle for use over irregular terrain.
A primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved articulated vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an articulated vehicle which includes a front frame and a rear frame which are interconnected in such a manner that they can pivot with respect to one another about a vertical axis and also about a horizontal axis.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an articulated vehicle which can pass over irregular terrain easily.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an articulated vehicle which can be used to carry mowing machines for use in irregular terrain such as might be encountered on a golf course.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an articulated vehicle which is completely controlled by hydraulics and which can be easily controlled from the operator's seat.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an articulated vehicle which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.